firelordsfandomcom-20200216-history
FireLords Nation
What is FireLords Nation? FireLords Nation is a cross virtual nation confederation ordinance and media plus MMO network based. It has been created to be collection of cooperative formations with a basis of a coalition from different Clans or Guilds or any related formations of FireLords Nation. FireLords Nation has been founded by RockingXtremeLight Company during the journey in many media fields and different MMO platforms therefore we are using social layers to manage our operations for what is available from our formations. FireLords Nation Roleplay on the internet and game platforms: In this scenario, FireLords will play a public figure. Nowadays the interaction is poor over internet and it is not appealing anymore since people are missing the essence and element of making the internet a prosperous place like in the past. Some people take sociability competition as the best foul for mockery but in a sense that was true when only it referred to superiority on media fields or game platforms however in other sense it wasn't because it contains profanity, delusion and disrespect to communities and game industries. Why are we called nation? FireLords had faced failure multiple times as clan or as guild or on all kind of formations. That was tiresome experience so we had decided to make more restrict, more demanding and stronger system integrated into formation of a big coalition of all failed formations together. We called it Nation which was the best definition that would come to mind and to the souls of our loyal members. Why did social interaction become so drained and dead? MMO games, social networks and everything else that was related to internet would be always inactive since people had started to work with a sense such as "I will get to know you when I need you" and due to that nobody needed anybody and nobody wanted to know anybody yet if they came to an agreement to know each other, it would let one of them feel regretful for starting the friendship/relationship and would drop it off to erase the bad flavor from their memory. That fact became the common standard for individuals and there was no longer need/interest to know the other individuals or they would know each other to use each other for their selfish purposes.Yes, that was an experience for both real life and digital world and only strong willed or honest heart or open-mind would breach it. I am not sure why do you seem to be surprised but that pretty much what everyone knows or have you never encountered this fact? Do you think by starting nation everything will change? In fact that game-play now is treated as car engineering...Not even old-school games are competitive enough any longer. That is why developers are always trying to state game creation with high graphic and poor logic as today's modern fashion's stage. Old players will always label whatever they are good at as old school because they know they don't have the spirit in them any longer which can help them to afford modern games and new players are just mere jumpers with no concept of true gaming spirit which leads guilds or clans or any cooperative formations to die. Server never seizes to be inactive unless there no interest but also modern games lack the concept of old games at specific points such as randomization logic in game-play. For example when you get all by sudden chest box that gives you sword which kills a specific boss in a raid while others will envy you for accessing this item alone but this logic doesn't exist any longer in games nor miracles are valid ideologies. None creates what users want and no user want to play what developers wish to create. Each gets their personal flavor and their edgy attitude. That what have killed MMO games today. We honestly think any kind of heavy, slow and high graphical MMO games are the cause of death of many other MMO games whether it is a high tier online game or any other related logic, it will just all feel the same as good as drained, incompetent and swallowed into the abyss of a mirage. There has been big exception for us over android MMO games where we find it a little cheery and short to play even if it lacks logic and concept of true games. Developers won't be encouraged to improve their games if all will keep jumping from game to game or from formation to another since that is the very reason we can't get more features in MMO games due to that attitude of disloyalty, lack of communication and incompetence of fellow players but if they can associate with a nation, take the lead of game server, respect staff and cooperate with the staff to create economy source which can help even free users to attain what they dream off even premium items and everything above will be balanced. The fact that no game follows the cartridge era neither the mid era of video games but all go for modern era bad concept of infinite quest line without “end” and allowing games to be accessible without the element of surprise, making character details exposed all to the public like equipment to let other players win unfairly or nudity to seduce player to sexual habits which invites later for sexual abuse or items to duplicate their power so they will end in draw or overwhelm users unfairly as well beside restricting characters to battle rates/points without allowing the player to overwhelm through real sweat, open armed with players thrown in faces of each other which allows bully or abuse in all genres to exist while depriving away from game concept which is “Playing the game”, industries that allow their fans to write about their games on wiki which ruins the game while putting those who worked effortlessly at disadvantage beside killing the concept of in-game information brokers, stealing game master title from the champion player just to give it to the representatives of the industry to not even monitor the game but spy only on user’s privacy while pretending people they aren’t and finally the shinning graphic of 4D which blurs the eyes. There are developers who won't listen to their users despite the fact they are close of a good and stable community. That doesn't mean community must bid farewell just because the developer won't listen, why don't you try to group together and create a proper confederation system for next game? There will be always a better a game with better developers but no, none wants to give it a try therefore I have decided to make a move. I have created nation myself with my loyal members to display it in action. If you don't believe that we can change anything then look at our nation operational bases and follow our news. We will build a golden era in media field once more when we get more royal members and the right people for us. Since people are the ones who make it happen and the experience is valuable so it is all matter of time until you see yourselves what we can achieve and what your feet haven't breached therefore we will cooperate together while you don't! Definition and reference: A project and an organized foundation by SparkRiders-Team via RockingXtremeLight Company which aims for legitimacy to verify it is officialism and prove it is existence. History sample: FireLords was first founded as faction in 2011 and completed 2012 in online game called Perfect World International via Lost City server. The foundation of FireLords was created by two users, a leader and an old in-game sponsor. This faction wanted to establish a popular name by competing against top faction in different games and become the ultimate and elite faction that none had ever seen. The management of a faction had been always known to grow newbies onto real in-game warriors to win the challenges for FireLords. Unfortunately the sad fact that FireLords never achieved a single and complete success due to incompetence and lack of confidence of their members because they had been always ditching the leaders for the sake of another faction. That remained as another reason to why they had failed yet their officers or their respective members would go inactive all by sudden without consideration or they would become very demanding to leaders for their activity and free loots although leaders were active and free-gifting enough. Ever since the faction stayed inactive for long time, None wanted to revive it nor restore it under their leadership. Only two individuals remained in the end and started forming the guild with slim-chance of revival in different MMO games yet all chances were nil and they had failed once more. For that they had decided to keep all cooperative formations inactive just in case somebody would join later and wishing all of that would change by miracle. All cooperative formations were never fully well therefore they couldn't decrease the casualties. They wanted only a faction to stay alive as far as possible through new generations so this wouldn't effect the influence nor it would affect the competition in MMO on their part. Alternative titles: FireLords Team, FireLords Clan, FireLords Guild, FireLords Empire, FireLords House, FireLords Alliance, FireLords Union, FireLords Kingdom, FireLords Base, FireLords External Base And Related Titles. The purpose to use FireLords as in terms of nation is to serve the following: 1) Cross gaming nation and media related service under terms of a coalition of different groups and teams created by FireLords. 2) Dealing with online sadists, outlaws, imitators, bad foes and illegal mockers via reports to official platforms, governments if contact is possible and official staff industries in other words any responsible authorities of any platform and any related issues. 3) Create a cooperated free public database for a selected region as starter to prevent any of previous mentioned issues and guide residents "FireLords Nation members" to be wary of protection protocols and online safety measures. 4) Playing a public figure in terms of idol to show that nowadays gaming measures is no longer valid whether tainted by bad language or bad attitude so we are doing our best to show the true spirit of cross gaming network and true means of social layers. 5) Give the legitimacy for game cooperative formations (Ex: guild or clan) by officialism and fame of FireLords Nation, so no confusion seizes to happen. 6) Give shelter for a scattered highly rated, high tier and well-behaved residents "FireLords Nation members" where they peacefully and legally execute their true purpose of gaming to guarantee safety of online players on different platforms from both cyberbully and cyber crime. 7) Grow dead/fallen guilds and clans that are properly named or any kind of formation under our leadership until they are ready to take a wagon and forces of their own to grow them into allied or sub nation of ours. 8) Give a good shelter where everyone can share their opinion accurately, securely and their strategies without improper interference or false accusations. Note: we may also ally only with the founder's most trusted allies but never migrate! Joint location: Please consider joining us here because we are now playing as a public figure to show other coop formations that includes the people mentioned in previous petition that we are doing our best and playing by the book. If you wish to see us or any related royal family hit on discord. It is easier to chat there and we are most active there. Some proofs to show you our seriousness and the new legend we want to spring: Nation's movement announcement here for 2 android games so far and we know that voice has bad quality but everything else should be obvious where we have made our temporary activity successful so we expect to increase the number of games we join when we get more people. FireLords Nation is an official and copyrighted project here now. The account will turn professional soon as long as the RockingXtremeLight turns from a freelancing company to commercial and official company so we advise any related imitators or organization or any in-game cooperative formations to never confuse nor use any names related to our foundation project otherwise we will consider service take down since our FireLords Foundation content is copyrighted and soon we will be official to be registered by local governments. This is our petition. We expect many to agree when they come across it so make sure to understand that everyone won't share the same opinion about it that is why, it will be slow but guaranteed, however, it will improve with more and better defined requests when we get more feedback. We have started our movement as a nation and we are going to make a cross gaming nation due to this cause. Warning: Make sure to never mix between FireLords Nation and other imitators that form small clans there has been many records about our nation's name in cooperative formations list and rarely on social layers so please make sure to read wikia about the true FireLords Nation Foundation and there will be more information available as soon as we grow in both power and influence. Proposal: For as much as we want to say you may think of us that we are nothing new but i will tell you this, we did have bad experience and so much pain that we have been determined to make you think otherwise, It will only depend on your efforts and your beliefs in such nation to make it to the top rankings so you only get to see this nation as high as possible for as long as it has been contributed by the right and most suitable individuals. As long as we get true and new loyal members in our nation then our nation will be always be in the best condition. As long as there is an aggression and mistreatment in both media world and gaming platforms, FireLords will always serve as your final shelter for safety and you don't need to consider us as family but consider us as your last exile as well for living. Every single second pass will slip your chance away for joining such great organized nation that defines it is own actions in both legitimacy and new ideology in game-play despite the fact we exist in more than one MMO game with 6 years gaming experience under FireLords Flag yet we wish to show to others that ever misbehaved or mistreated any other individuals that their way of gaming is no longer valid! It is time to revive the true spirit of role-play gaming under knight code decorated by Lordship terms. MMO games have always served that meaning even . If they have systems which stands against socializing and there any individual who believes otherwise then they are just futile and laymen. Join us! Prove them wrong and show them that we are the real deal and how motivated we are! Progression: We have been through a lot of troubles as expected and due of that we have been trying our best so far. There isn't any promising progress as of yet but temporal wins. We have earned few members who entrusted us with their safety and believed in our service. As such we aren't likely going to turn into the fortress arc as we dreamed but as shelter as we promised for everyone like a small faction with small den. However, we have achieved thirteen thousands of visits and views with lots of likes and few of upvotes across all our networks. Bully Cases: They are all handled via knowledge base on one of many way secure methodologies. The key name is "Cray" and other than that all relevant information are provided on official website. Few questions: 1) How do we handle bully? Enlisting game profiles and game avatars they have used for bully and will use for bully. Reporting them to any responsible authorities of any platform or local government if possible. We don't answer bully with bully but we answer it with law, with high Language, with few of words of vulgarity and finally brutality. Be it kid or adult or mature or elder, they won't make any difference for anyone as long as they harass the innocent individuals. For each age goes by we treat them accordingly though we may not be told anything about their age but we behave and respond upon their claim. We aren't responsible of what reflect upon their selves by lying or faking with their fraudulence and their invalid infraction. 2) Do you enlist real personal information? Of course we can't because we are aiming to be legit. If we have been asking for any personal information, this all due to responsibility of their suspicious approach. We cannot say that we welcome anybody unless we confirm they are real humans and not just some mere bots or frauds. We only know who they are and done, vice versa. We don't do anything with their information at all. 3) What if you have done mistake and you aren't perfect as you claim? Our development is still new even though we are on globe level. Mistakes are bound to happen. Add to it we seek competence. That is why we are make sure to evolve in due of time. 4) What if you falsely accuse someone? They fill in the formal apology application and We compensate them our apology, remove them from database and give them exempt service we offer to our customers for free if we can. 5) What if they repeat the same actions? We don't give them any other chance and keep them enlisted for a life time. Not likely they will get hurt when they can create new profile or game character if they are damaged by it and we don't keep chasing them even if they reveal their true identities. We said before we want to be legit if we do otherwise then we will in comatose and catastrophic problem. 6) Are you aware that staff members or any organization won't concern to protect their customers and may not even follow their rules and term of service even if you try to report culprits? and if yes then Why are you doing this? Yes, we are aware but there nothing guaranteed 100%, they may respond and they may not. Trying won't harm and We can't take any action unless we have followed the law our selves otherwise they will excuse their selves to terminate their service to us and we don't want that to happen because we also want to enjoy the platforms and social layers with our members. 7) Are you aware that you may be protecting people that don't use the "block feature" in-game or platform? If Yes then Why are you bothering to help them? Yes, we are aware. Because the block feature is a limited feature. It will not detect pre-created characters that bullies will keep spawning to bull and commit crime. No matter what feature can ever exist. It will never replicate a real protection by a trusted and legit organization. We are freelancing virtual organization but we are trying to have the means as an official. Only that happens by the help of majority so we will stubbornly keep ourselves and our services alive. 8) We have heard a lot of bad rumors about you and your leaders, how do you explain yourselves? It is known that multiple entities and bully nests control and influence a lot of media sites and social media. The fact they spread rumors is all due to their response for our enlistment and finally for their failure in breaking our organization down. When We say about breaking the organization, We are referring of turning our official members against each other because we are as loyal as it gets for each other. More likely anyone can come up with one lie or two. There are also those who tried to communicate with us and earned the truth that we aren't interested in bonds or relations for as long as they don't benefit us so they take it to their selves with agitation and big ego. They are taking their turn as well to spread the bad rumors and do what best they can to neglect the fact of their faults and excuse their selves with whatever comes by and goes by. After all that is the humanity for you. 9) We have heard that you are bunch of rejects and mentally broken entities, is it true? Yes we are in a manner. The real term of mental break is that we are incapable to interact with big societies as members in it. All due of being victims and harassed all the time. This isn't a fake claim but truth in itself. Each person will envision the truth in accord to their side of situation like a movie scenario. Each plot covers specific theory and ideology for the participated characters. The very reason why we are doing all of this is just to secure people that share the same mindset as ours and those who really want protection with a human treatment. We are trying to decrease the damage of the bully systems. We don't intervene them or combat them. We are securing the damaged victims during their worthless wars among-st their selves. We all got enough from inhuman treatment, lies and fraudulence. What do you expect? That we are sane as rainbow goes? We are only sane with our lives and our people including families, contacts, mates and acquaintances but we are dead serious about our own organization and for that we go for the craze, model ourselves in it and even volunteer for it. We are scared pretty much. It is because we are scared we are doing all of that. Penalties: A) Plain text with profanity and discrimination: Being warned multiple times and told in news or blogs to protect other individuals from general harassment and prevent their encounter. B) Abuse and spam: Treated with reports to authorities. C) Information leakage and exploit: Treated with data record in knowledge base and percentage of danger ratio associated of methods such as prevention or reports. Region blockade: It is being done due of specified statics and cyber protection. We have multiple genres for that and one of them the war-zoned countries. There will be more information to add depending on how project advances! Category:Browse